


the stars between us | hyunlix

by orphan_account



Series: soft stray kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunlix, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Story, alternative universe, felix misses hyunjin, i wrote this at 3am again, kind of cute, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Those are our stars lix, whenever you miss me look for them.”





	the stars between us | hyunlix

A wave of nostalgia rushed over Felix as his eyes searched hastily for a certain cluster of stars in the dark night sky. It took him a while to find what he was looking for but when he did a smile grew on his slightly chapped lips. 

“Those are our stars lix, whenever you miss me look for them.” 

An image bloomed in his mind like a flower, and though he knew the person he saw was but a figment of his imagination he looked so real that Felix couldn’t help but feel as though if he reached out he might just be able to touch him. He didn’t test his theory though, afraid that if he moved he‘d fade away.

Felix had tried to remember his face hundreds of times, though he never quite could. his fantasy’s had always been a bit blurred but now the photo was so clear that he could make out every one of the intricate details like the slight bump along his jawline and the pretty mole just below his right eye that he used to love the most.

The picture slowly began to fade and he panicked, trying desperately to hold on to the idea of him for just a moment longer. When there was no longer a trace he let out a deep sigh and without thinking picked up the phone laying beside him.

He scrolled aimlessly through the contacts, smiling once again when he found one labelled ‘my star’. His finger hovered over the call button before he pressed it hesitantly.

Though he knew no one would pick up he still felt his breath hitch with anticipation as he waited for it to finish ringing. He sighed again when he heard the familiar beep and it go through to voice mail. Just as he’d expected

He smiled a sad smile at this, but not one of despair - the feeling was almost bittersweet. 

Though he missed the boy dearly he knew that he’d never see him again, it had been years since they’d drifted apart anyway. And as he glanced back up at their stars, replacing his sad smile with a content one he wondered if the boy was thinking about him too, maybe even staring at their stars on the other side too.

**Author's Note:**

> hii so i wrote this @3am, like always. it’s unedited and messy but i hope it was somewhat decent uwu.


End file.
